moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Mental Omega War/The Fractured Union
|Text=Edit this tab}} Escape from Stalington The Soviet General recovers from Yuri's psychic attack to realize that things have gone wrong - terribly wrong. Mysterious soldiers and rogue Soviet soldiers are seen patrolling a compound where he is being held captive just as Reznov and Krukov suddenly appears and rescues him, determined to escort the General out of Stalington. On their way to a Soviet airbase, Reznov and Krukov fill the General in about the situation; the traitor Yuri had finally showed up and led his own army to not only capture Stalington through the mind-controlled Soviet reinforcements, but also launched simultaneous attacks all around the Union. Reaching the airbase, the General boards a command airship. Reznov and Krukov, meanwhile, led the loyalist Russian forces as they made their way through the city to suppress and/or destroy hostile air defenses, rescuing more Soviet troops in the process. The fight is quite difficult for the loyalists, but in the end the way is clear for the General to escape. More hostile forces, including heavy anti-air weapons, show up as the General's airship takes off in a final attempt to stop him, but the colonels and the loyalists managed to intercept them. After the General leaves Stalington, Reznov and Krukov chose to stay in the S.S.A. so they can organize the Soviet resistance in the country. The General was later rescued by a friendly Soviet naval patrol who brought him to safety, where he learned that the situation is much worse than he had imagined; Moscow is lost, Premier Romanov is dead and the Confederation HQ in Spain is no more. Rescuing Morales With the Soviet High Command annihilated in the fall of Moscow, it is now up to the Soviet General to gather and reorganize all that's left of the Soviet forces and make sure that Yuri pays for what he did to the Union. Meanwhile, he received word that Morales is in danger; he was surrounded by PsiCorps forces in Rio de Janeiro while tracking their movement across Latin America. Knowing that he cannot afford to lose another hero to Yuri's nefarious schemes, the General mounts an all-or-nothing rescue operation on Morales. The Soviet rescue force managed to reach Morales and fought valiantly to ensure his survival while waiting for the X-MiGs to pick him up. Although the PsiCorps employed toxin snipers and invisible tanks in hopes to eliminate the legendary sniper, the Soviet forces managed to counter them with the Confederation's trademark harrassment tactics involving Vulture helicopters and sneaky Fury Drones. During a lull in the fight the Soviet forces receive word that the PsiCorps have constructed a large cloning facility inside the city, which is believed to be a site of human experimentations by the Epsilon, but they were quite surprised to see some sort of a bio-tank in the facility gets destroyed by a nuclear explosion. The Soviet forces focuses back on holding the line until the X-MiGs finally arrive and evacuated Morales out of Rio. With Morales evacuated, the Soviet forces converges on the cloning facility to destroy it so the Epsilon won't be able to give the Soviets another nasty surprise. Using a tactical nuclear strike to clear the path, the facility is subsequently razed to the ground. Second Battle of Chicago Following the rescue of Morales, the Soviets realized that the destruction of Chicago which supposedly left the city utterly uninhabitable is wrong, as it turns out that Yuri had secretly built a Psychic Amplifier on the city's ruins which threatens the Soviets' control in America. Without much time to spare the Soviets moves in to seize the Amplifier before it is activated. Establishing a foothold in the former Confederation base in the city, the Soviets encountered American rebels, who intended to capture the Psychic Amplifier for their own, fighting the Epsilon forces, essentially making the battle a three-way fight. The Soviets take advantage of this by waiting until the Americans and the Epsilon weakens each other down before moving in to finish the stragglers, although on occassion the Soviets are attacked by both sides. Knowing that they can't afford to waste anymore time, the Soviets eventually choose to leave the Americans alone and focuses on pushing the line towards the Epsilon base through combined ground and aerial attacks, and successfully "reconfigured" the Amplifier for the Soviet cause, allowing them to re-establish their hold in the country. Battle of Singapore Although the Soviets managed to recover from the chaos brought by Yuri and his Epsilon Army for the time being, the overall situation remains grim, leaving the Soviets with no choice but to once again join forces with China (who are not as much affected by Yuri's actions), even if it is only temporary, so they could stand a chance against the Epsilon. Initial diplomatic efforts went smoothly, despite of China's demands for technological cooperation and POW exchange as the conditions to gain their support once again, and both sides decided to formalize the alliance through a conference in Singapore, but the Epsilon had sent a massive force to keep the Bear and the Dragon from restoring their friendship once again. The Battle of Singapore is just about to began. Fortunately, the joint Sino-Russian forces defending Singapore had enough time to prepare for the inevitable invasion, and by the time the Epsilon forces show up, their combined efforts managed to held the attackers until the Epsilon presses the attack with overwhelming numbers, pushing back the Chinese forces. In the end, only the perimeter around the Congress remained under Sino-Russian control. Reinforcements for the Soviets in form of their Confederation allies and Russia's heroes Volkov and Chitzkoi arrived to relieve the siege, and with their help, the Sino-Russian defenders managed to repel the Epsilon attacks with such zeal that in the end, the invaders are forced to withdraw, knowing that they have failed. The World Socialist Alliance is once again established, and the Soviets now have everything they need to turn the tide in their war against Yuri. Skirmish at the Sino-Russian border Although the Soviets are relieved China in their side once again, there is no rest for the wicked, however. Knowing that they have to uphold their promise of POW exhange with the Chinese, the Russians, under the Soviet General, escorts the Chinese POWs back to their homeland. Unfortunately to the Soviets, the escort won't be easy, since the area in the Sino-Russian border is under Epsilon control. Russia's heroes Volkov and Chitzkoi are on the General's disposal however, and with their help, the Soviets managed to thwart the mind-controlled Russian forces' ambush and allowed the convoy to proceed with relative safety. Although having to find an alternate route and facing more ambushes in the way, the Chinese POWs managed to reach the Chinese base on the other side of the border. However, more information soon came in that the Epsilon have deployed a Psychic Beacon which would render the Russians' effort meaningless if it manages to take over the Sino-Russian forces. The General wasted no time and moved his forces towards the Beacon. After a tough fight, they destroyed it, freeing the mind-controlled Russians in the process. The Russians' part of the deal with the Chinese has been successfully completed. Unfortunately for the Chinese, things would begin to go sour very quickly... Battle of the Xinjiang complex It would appear that the Sino-Russian alliance didn't go smoothly as the latter planned; recently Soviet agents found out about a secret technology research facility developing new weapons meant specifically to be used against Yuri ever since the battle at Primorsky Krai two years ago. Wary on China's true intentions, especially fears that they may attempt to usurp Russia once more after Epsilon is defeated, the Soviets sent a strike force to destroy the Chinese research facility in Xinjiang along with the prototypes. Led by Colonels Reznov and Krukov, the strike force first moves in to destroy a nanotechnology facility located close to their initial location. A Saboteur team was sent shortly after to infiltrate the Chinese base and find out where the remainder of such critical facilities were. The task force clears the way for the Saboteurs from Attack Dogs and Terror Drones, allowing them to infiltrate the facility and acquired the location of the remaining nanotechnology centers, then known as Nanocentrifuges. A storm brews in over the skies, prompting the Soviet strike force to make haste to destroy the remaining priority targets. During the fight the Soviets witnessed the extent of China's secret technologies, including exoskeleton-clad soldiers and literal cyborg troopers. With swift and focused assaults, the Nanocentrifuges fell one by one until the Soviets have to stop a different cyborg from escaping before finishing their job by destroying the last Nanocentrifuge. This ensures that China won't have any technological superiority over the Russians for the time being. Invasion of Shanghai After denying China of their advanced weapons technology, it would seem that the Russians are instead desiring to take China's EMP and cybernetics technology for themselves, believing that these were rightfully theirs. Using the opportunity where the Chinese fleet heads down to Fiji for unknown reasons, Russia and the Confederation prepared an invasion of Shanghai with a twist - all of their forces will pretend to be thralls of Epsilon's mind control in order to divert China's suspicion away from them. Morales was sent in to clear the way for the Russo-Latino invasion by destroying Nuclear Reactors and EMP Control Stations. Avoiding the attention of the locals and Chinese patrols, Morales successfully carried out his mission and evacuated just as the invasion starts. Using Akula Missile Subs and supported by Seawolves, the Russian fleet cleared the shores of Chinese defenses, allowing ground forces to make a landing in the city. The Chinese defenders responded by sending a counter-attack, but the Russo-Latino forces make a short work of them with help of Apocalypse Tanks. With the Chinese defenders pushed back, the Russo-Latino forces converged together and secured the city. They then proceeded towards the Chinese Military HQ, where every bit of information regarding China's secret weapons technology is stored. The Russo-Latino forces overwhelm the Chinese defenders through constant combined assaults and eventually succeeded in capturing the Military HQ as the information on it were analyzed by the Soviets. Battle of the Kashmir Home base From the information recovered in the invasion of Shanghai, the Soviets realize that China had put a lot of effort to realize their ambitions. Under the leadership of Yunru, China's young prodigy, an independent army using advanced technologies separate from the Soviet standards such as EMP, cybernetics, nanotechnology and weather manipulation is being made in Kashmir. Realizing that the Sino-Russian alliance was simply a ruse all along, a Confederation army march into Kashmir to claim China's technolgies for their own. When the Confederation arrives however, it would appear that they have underestimated Yunru's ingenuity, as she managed to hide the fact that they have to get through two bases worth of Epsilon forces who are busy engaging two local Chinese garrisons, as well as Yunru having four tactical nuclear missiles of her own. Unfazed, the Confederation resort on using overwhelming numbers and brute force to get through the Chinese and Epsilon forces and claim their prize by eliminating Yunru and destroying the Centurion Siege Crawler. As they advanced through all opposition to hunt down Yunru and her toy, the Confederation ultimately failed to find her and choose to lay siege on the research facility itself. Despite of the heavy defense on the facility, the Confederation managed to crush the defenders with a lot of effort and captured the facility's Mainframe building to get all they need. The Confederation's success is short-lived, however; just after they captured the Mainframe, a transmission from Yunru claims that the Soviets will never take her "home" and a MIDAS warhead (supposedly stolen by the Chinese during the Sino-Russian conflict two years ago) kept hidden inside the Mainframe suddenly detonates, vaporizing the Confederation, Chinese and Epsilon forces in the area, Morales being one of the casualties. In the end, the Russians' arrogance through the so-called "Chinese campaign" spectacularly backfired on them, which may be the beginning of the end for the Soviet Union itself... Category:Lore